Prohibida Tentación
by Pamaig
Summary: Tsubaki, madre de Kagome, decide rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su esposo, emparejándose con un arrogante joven casi veinte años menor que ella; a quien decide llevar a vivir a su casa sin pensar en su hija. Ahí comenzaría un extraño juego de amor y guerra entre ellos. ¿Podrá Kagome contenerse a lo prohibido? ¿Bankotsu probará el fruto de la tentación? ADV: AU/Posible OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes del anime/Manga InuYasha son propiedad de la grandiosa Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia, que por lo demás sí es mía, un poquito más entretenida para las lectoras.

_¡Hola chicas! esta vez les traigo este nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste. Es un BankKag, narrado en AU y tendrá un poco de OoC._

_Sin más a leer_

* * *

**Prohibida Tentación.**

_(Capítulo Uno)_

Tsubaki Shin era una joven humilde e inteligente de inestables recursos económicos. La facilidad con la que ésta chica se desempeñaba en las matemáticas la llevaron a optar a una beca en una prestigiosa universidad de la capital. En ese lugar obtendría su pasaporte a la comodidad al convertirse en la novia oficial de Onigumo Higurashi; un chico popular, muy enamoradizo y apasionado.

Los jóvenes adquirieron nupcias alrededor de los veintidós años de edad debido a un "descuido" de ambos, o al menos eso era lo que Tsubaki decía. Los padres de Onigumo respetaron la decisión de su único hijo, ya que consideran que el bebé en camino no tenía culpabilidad alguna. Los padres del enamorado siempre consideraron que Tsubaki era una mujer calculadora y ambiciosa, fingiendo tras ese rostro de chica amable y sumisa.

Tras el jovial romance y a los veintitrés años de edad, Tsubaki dio a luz a una pequeña criatura a la cual bautizaron bajo el nombre de: "Kagome".

La joven señora Tsubaki volvió a retomar sus estudios universitarios, esta vez costeados con mucho esfuerzo por la familia de su esposo; quienes ayudaron a Onigumo con los gastos, apoyándolo de esa manera.

La pequeña Kagome era cuidada por su abuela paterna, la cual adoraba con su vida a esa pequeña de ondeado cabello azabache, parecido al de su padre. Mientras tanto Tsubaki solo se dedicaba a sacar su profesión en publicidad. Siempre le llamó la atención trabajar junto a gente famosa.

El tiempo pasó y el joven matrimonio junto a su pequeña hija se independizó como familia, comprando una amplia y cómoda casa de dos pisos, con una reconfortante terraza; ubicada en un privado condominio. La amplia casa les regalaba una vista privilegiada hacia todo el verdoso alrededor.

Con el transcurso de los años la ya, madura señora Higurashi, se fue desarrollando como una de las mejores publicistas de la ciudad, volviéndose reconocida por toda la gente que habitaba ese rubro. Comenzó a cambiar ciertos gustos y se volvió más exigente con la gente que la rodeaba a diario. Tsubaki llegó a convertirse en una mujer egoísta y calculadora con el pasar de los años, importándole exactamente lo mismo a quién pudiese llegar a dañar con sus altaneras actitudes. El dinero le enseñó otra cara de la vida… vida que jamás creyó conocer.

Los cambios de personalidad que empezó a tener la madura mujer fueron tristemente notados por su esposo, quién trató de convencerse a sí mismo que solo era una etapa de ella, que todo pasaría… equivocándose rotundamente.

Después de casi dos décadas Onigumo y Tsubaki comenzaron a tener sus diferencias y su matrimonio comenzó a descender, arrastrando con ellos a la fastidiada adolescente que oía en silencio sus diarias discusiones. Muy pocas veces intercedía en los problemas de sus padres.

—¡Ya me tienes harta! —reconoció Tsubaki completamente sobrepasada por la rutina y el cansancio laboral, al menos así era como ella lo justificaba frente a él.

—¡Si estás tan harta entonces deberías largarte! —gritó Onigumo al meter la llave en la puerta de la casa para entrar.

Él no era de gritar, y mucho menos a su aún amada esposa, pero sus abruptos cambios comenzaron a hartarlo. Tsubaki últimamente llegaba a altas horas de la noche a su hogar, se molestaba de sobremanera con Onigumo cuando exigía explicaciones, ya no deseaba intimar con él, tampoco besarlo, e incluso evitaba el más mínimo roce físico. Ese comportamiento solo logró que Onigumo levantara sospechas y desconfianza en ella.

Hace un par de semanas que el desconfiado esposo había contratado a un investigador privado para que siguiera los pasos de su mujer, obteniendo los resultados que no quería admitir del todo. Esa noche la llamó por teléfono avisándole que él iría por ella a su oficina, ésta se molestó demasiado y a punta de discusiones, aceptó. Necesitaban aclarar las cosas.

—Créeme que lo he pensado muchas veces. —dijo al mirarlo desafiante para luego entrar al hogar. Él le había abierto la puerta para que ella entrara primero.

**. .. … .. . .. … .. .**

La primogénita y única hija del problemático matrimonio se encontraba encerrada en su amplia habitación, como últimamente le era costumbre, evitando así encontrarse con sus padres batallando en una nueva guerra de ego. Estaba con su novio, él único que la ayudaba a escapar un momento de su tediosa realidad.

—Me gustas tanto. —reconoció el joven de extraños ojos ambarinos mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.

—Tú también Inu… —habló ella en voz baja, sin poner resistencia alguna a sus ansiosos deseos.

Kagome quería a InuYasha, no se encontraba enamorada de él pero sí lo consideraba un gran apoyo emocional, y ahora estaba con él ahí, como muchas otras veces, dándose su medicina de relajación. Posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas del excitado joven para luego adueñarse de sus labios de manera apasionada, esparciendo en grandes cantidades sus salivas debido a la desesperación y el delirio.

Una vez las prendas de ambos amantes regadas por todo el piso alfombrado de la habitación, el peliplata se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar a la delgada joven entre sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla para luego recargarla sobre la puerta del cuarto. Kagome enredó sus piernas en él y se abrazó a su poco trabajado torso.

—Voy a entrar… —informó jadeante al alzar a su novia con un brazo, y con la otra lograr acomodar sin dificultad alguna su erecto miembro en la ya, húmeda entrada de ella.

La masculinidad de InuYasha se desplazó con cierta facilidad por el interior de la joven azabache, debido a sus húmedos fluidos. Ella gimió al sentirlo invadirla.

—Ah… —salió suavemente de sus labios al aferrarse aún más fuerte a él.

La respiración de ambos jóvenes se exigía cada vez más, y los choques de sus desnudas y sudadas pieles eran sonoros en el silencio de la habitación.

Comenzó a alzar a Kagome con más fuerza, hundiendo así su hombría en lo más profundo de ella. Oía los inútiles intentos de su novia por intentar regular su respiración, pero no se lo permitiría, volviendo la penetración más ruda. Adoraba ver sus achocolatados ojos cerrados y su boca semi abierta, si seguía provocándolo de esa manera pronto acabaría.

—_¡Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo!_ —ambos apasionados jóvenes se tensaron al oír las discusiones en el primer piso.

—_¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —_gritó ahora la madre de la azabache.

InuYasha detuvo los movimientos para dejar lo que hacían, de lo contrario si los padres de Kagome se enteraban que él estaba ahí seguro la castigarían de por vida. Y más aún si los encontraban en esas injustificables condiciones.

—N-no… no te d-detengas… Inu —pidió en un tortuoso gemido al estar por llegar a la cúspide del clímax, aferrándose firmemente al cuello masculino.

—Pero Kagome… —dijo con su voz entrecortada al retomar el movimiento —tus padres… —estaba más preocupado por ella.

—No entraran. —informó al bajar hábilmente una de sus manos y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Presionó apasionado el redondo trasero de la delgada pero curvilínea joven apresada por él, y los movimientos se volvieron más exigentes al hundirse cada vez más en el interior de ella.

—¡Ah! —fue lo único que salió de los labios de la joven al sentir la electrizante y placentera sensación del orgasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

—¡Kag…! —la nombró jadeante el peliplata al derramar toda su espesa esperma en su interior. Kagome solía tomar de manera responsable sus anticonceptivos, lo que menos deseaba era un embarazo en esos momentos.

Ella se quedó recargada un momento aun entre los brazos del ambarino, tratando de calmar las sensaciones de su cuerpo y respiración; InuYasha hacia lo mismo. Luego de un par de minutos en los que lograron reponerse, el peliplata beso de manera delicada los formados labios de ella.

—Parece que tus padres vuelven a discutir —mencionó al oír nuevamente los gritos provenientes de la planta baja.

—Es lo que siempre hacen. —dijo Kagome al bajarse de encima de él y comenzar a buscar su sostén entre las prendas esparcidas por el suelo, debido al pasional pero rápido encuentro anterior.

Kagome a sus diecinueve años de edad ya finalizaba su segundo año de enfermería en una buena universidad de la capital. Llevaba una linda relación amorosa de seis meses con InuYasha Taisho de cuarto año. Él era dos años mayor que ella.

—Toma. —dijo al entregarle la pequeña prenda que tanto buscaba.

—Gracias InuYasha —sonrió al darle un fugaz beso en los labios para luego vestirse rápidamente—. Por favor, no se te ocurra bajar. —pidió un poco apenada de que nuevamente oyera los gritos de sus padres. El peliplata asintió al guiñarle un ojo con tranquilidad.

Salió de su habitación y se quedó de pie fuera de la misma al estremecerse por la quebrada voz de su padre.

—_Dime qué es lo que he hecho mal —_deseaba saber la masculina voz de éste.

—_Nada Onigumo… déjame en paz por favor_ —pedía con cansancio la últimamente, fría mujer.

—_¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto Tsubaki? —_comentó con un deje de decepción.

—_¡Ya déjame en paz!_ —exigió con fastidio en su forma de hablar.

—_Eres mi esposa… no lo haré jamás_ —reconoció con dolor.

—_¿Tú crees que eso me interesa?_ —preguntó ella con su tono de voz cargado en molestia —_Retrocedería mi vida entera por reparar el maldito error de casarme contigo. Eres lo peor que se pudo haber cruzado en mi vida. Un maldito cobarde y débil hombre. Eso eres para mí… absolutamente nada._

Kagome bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se molestó al oír como su madre nuevamente agredía a su padre, hiriéndolo y denostándolo, denigrándolo como últimamente lo hacía. Mientras éste solo se limitaba a oírla sentado en el moderno sofá, sin defenderse a sí mismo de aquellas agresiones. Los achocolatados ojos de Kagome se posaron en la gran botella de whisky puro casi vacía.

—¡Conseguiré un maldito abogado y me divorciaré de ti. Ya no quiero seguir amarrada a un inútil como tú! —se alteró la madura mujer al señalarlo de manera despectiva.

—¡No lo permitiré! —dijo Onigumo con su voz alterada.

—¡Ya no te amo! —manifestó Tsubaki al gritarlo sin remordimiento.

La joven azabache frunció el ceño molesta hacia su madre, reprendiéndola con la mirada. Kagome sabía que su padre era muy pasivo y siempre se dejaba insultar por ella, pero la joven era lo suficientemente astuta como para darse cuenta que su madre ya no lo amaba, y que inútilmente él intentaba avivar el seco matrimonio… sin tener obtener avance alguno.

—Basta mamá... —interfirió Kagome al acercarse a su derrotado padre —ya has hablado suficiente ¿no crees? —cuestionó con indignación al ver el estado en que tenía a su progenitor.

—Déjala hija... —pidió Onigumo al acariciar su rostro —tu madre a encontrado a un hombre más... "eficiente", a uno que la haga sentir viva —comentó con ironía al hacerle comillas a la palabra—. Es por eso que está tan desesperada por obtener el divorcio —sonrió tristemente—. Ella ahora tiene a su amante cerca todos los días.

—Papá… —susurró en voz baja sin saber qué decirle.

Kagome se giró a ver con reproche a su madre sin dirigirle palabra alguna, si lo que decía su padre era cierto, entonces ella era una maldita bestia traidora culpable de todo dolor que éste pudiera sentir. Sentía unas enormes ganas de preguntar si era verdad lo que su padre decía pero desertó de hacerlo. No quería seguir dañándolo.

—Voy a salir un momento, necesito distraerme. —informó al ponerse de pie un tanto tambaleante. Kagome se acercó inmediatamente, intentando darle equilibrio.

—Eres patético… —musitó Tsubaki al cruzarse de brazos.

—Papá no vas a salir así a ninguna parte —dijo la joven al sostener su brazo—. Te puede pasar algo.

—No me pasará nada mi pequeña Kagome… —habló tranquilo al darle un cálido beso en la frente— Volveré pronto. —dijo al liberarse del agarre.

—Mamá… —susurró Kagome esperando que ésta hiciera algo. Tsubaki desvió la mirada.

—Esa relación jamás funcionará Tsubaki… —mencionó Onigumo antes de salir —él es casi veinte años menor que tú —aclaró al voltear su rostro de medio lado—. Compórtate como la madura mujer que eres. —finalizó amargamente antes de salir.

Los ojos de la acongojada azabache se posaron una vez más en la desinteresada mirada de su madre, quién no había puesto ni una sola objeción a la descabellada decisión de su marido.

—¡¿No harás nada?! —preguntó completamente irritada al oír la puerta doble de su cómoda casa cerrarse. Tsubaki se encogió de hombros.

—Cuida tu tono de hablar jovencita —dijo molesta al tomar asiento en el confortable sofá en forma de "L"—. Tu padre es un hombre lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar lo que es o no peligroso para él. —habló desinteresada al rebuscar entre su cartera un encendedor para prender su cigarrillo.

—Tú no lo amas… —reconoció con pesar —no tienes corazón. —dijo al observarla con decepción para luego subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Dio un fuerte portazo al apoyarse en la misma y dar un profundo suspiro. No deseaba terminar peleando con su madre.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó rápidamente InuYasha al verla entrar enfadada.

—Es mejor que te vayas. —dijo en un tono cansado.

—Pero Kagome… —deseó insistir el peliplata.

—InuYasha, por favor —pidió cansada. Él cedió al asentir.

—¿Tú estarás bien? —preguntó preocupado, ella solo musitó un débil « _Sí. _»

Le dio un cálido beso de despedida e InuYasha esta vez, salió por el espacioso ventanal de la habitación. No podía salir por la puerta principal, ya que Tsubaki ni siquiera imaginaba la presencia del peliplata en su casa.

Una vez sola en su enorme habitación, Kagome se acostó en posición fetal, abrazándose fuertemente a sus piernas. Ya no reconocía a su madre.

_Horas más tardes…_

Corrían preocupadas por el blanco pasillo de la clínica particular, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de cambiar sus pijamas después de esa inesperada llamada.

Un oficial había llamado para informar que su familiar había tenido un grave accidente automovilístico y lo llevaban camino a urgencias. Ambas, madre e hija se abrazaban dándose un poco de apoyo al esperar el informe del médico a cargo del pabellón.

El doctor que había recibido a Onigumo minutos atrás se presentó a darle noticias sobre su estado. Se sacó el gorro quirúrgico junto a la mascarilla para dirigirse a ellas con un entristecido rostro.

—¿Cómo está? —la primera en preguntar fue Kagome. El doctor bajó la mirada al ver el preocupado rostro de quién seguramente era la hija de su difunto paciente. Negó en silencio —¡No!—gritó con desesperación la joven azabache al caer pesadamente al suelo.

—No pudimos detener la hemorragia, habían varios órganos comprometidos —explicó al posar sus ojos en la seria mujer que trataba de contener a su adolorida hija—. Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que susurró Tsubaki al abrazar con mayor insistencia a su adolorida hija.

—¡Papá… —gritaba Kagome con desesperación —¿Por qué no me escuchaste?! —hablaba entre sollozos cada vez más fuertes.

Tsubaki no se atrevía a decirle ni una sola palabra de consuelo, después de todo no había ni una sola que pudieran contenerla en esos duros momentos. Apretó el cuerpo de su hija al suyo, acariciando su negra cabellera.

Un día y medio pasó y la hora de despedirse por completo del cuerpo de Onigumo se acercaba poco a poco.

La oscura carroza se adentraba lentamente al cementerio donde dejarían los restos del padre de la azabache. Kagome iba en el auto de InuYasha, sentada en el asiento de copiloto junto a él. Lucía un ancho y negro vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era con mangas más arriba de los codos y un corte muy recatado; todo su cabello fue amarrado en una alta coleta, pues el sol golpeaba fuerte a esa hora del día. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos grandes lentes oscuros que protegían su demacrado rostro y la hinchazón de sus ojos.

—Vamos. —dijo InuYasha al abrirle la puerta del auto para luego guiarla de la mano.

El sacerdote prácticamente musitó toda la oración en el funeral debido a que ya estaba demasiado anciano. Kagome buscó a su madre entre la multitud y la ubicó hablando con un misterioso y alto joven moreno que vestía de traje y gafas negras, le pareció extraño pero le restó importancia al tratar de prestarle atención al viejo sacerdote.

Tsubaki se acercó a su hija al notar que ya comenzaban a bajar el ataúd de Onigumo para enterrarlo. Kagome sollozó en completo silencio para no preocupar más de la cuenta a InuYasha, secando así sus gruesas lágrimas con el blanco pañuelo que él le había regalado antes de salir de casa.

El personal del cementerio bajó cuidadosamente el ataúd con el cuerpo de Onigumo, y poco a poco comenzaron a cubrirlo con la tierra que habían sacado. Adornaron la tumba con todas las flores que la gente le había llevado.

Los lentes de Kagome eran empañados por toda la pena y remordimiento que la albergaban en esos momentos. Esa noche no lo debió dejar salir; pensaba mientras presionaba sus dientes con impotencia.

Las vivas y coloridas flores fueron las únicas que resaltaron en ese penoso lugar.

Muy pocos amigo que tenía Onigumo y compañeros de trabajo se acercaron a darle las condolencias a la triste joven; quien las tuvo que recibir debido a que su madre nuevamente brillaba por su ausencia.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo InuYasha al ver que sus padres se marchaban—. No te muevas de aquí Kagome. —pidió al besar su mejilla. Ella asintió en silencio al posar sus ojos en las personas que se acercaban.

—Lamentamos mucho la perdida de Onigumo… —dijo el jefe del nombrado —era el mejor abogado con el que podía contar la empresa.

—Lo era. —mencionó la triste joven al asentir repetidamente con su cabeza.

Kagome se sentó bajó la sombrilla de un árbol junto al pequeño terreno de tierra cubierto por hermosas flores, el cual ahora era propiedad de su padre. La curiosidad por buscar a su madre nuevamente se hizo presente, giró sus ojos sin mayor insistencia, frunciendo el ceño con extrañez al verla una vez más junto al misterioso sujeto. Negó en silencio sin mayor curiosidad. La verdad… no tenía ánimos de pensar otras cosas.

**. .. … .. . .. … .. .**

Un par de días ya habían pasado desde el entierro de Onigumo y Kagome aun lucia anímicamente mal. Se sentó en el living de la sala con la mirada fija en la aterciopelada alfombra bajo la cristalina mesa de centro, prestándole atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de los labios del peliplata.

—¿Cómo es eso que te irás? —preguntó desentendida al frotar las palmas de sus manos contra su rostro.

—Kagome, no me iré para siempre. —dijo InuYasha al abrazarla contra su pecho.

—Pero no puedes dejarme en un momento así. Yo te necesito aquí conmigo. —discutió desanimada.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé pero no puedo quedarme. —explicó realmente afligido.

—Ni siquiera tengo a Sango ahora… —contó con cansancio —sus estudios en el extranjero no la dejan respirar.

—Lo sé Kagome… —mencionó al acariciar su cabello.

—Pero por qué no puede ir tu familia sola —interrumpió la joven con cierto fastidio.

—Porque yo no quiero que ellos viajen solos —dijo en seco—. Desde que perdiste a tu padre quiero aprovechar el máximo de tiempo con el mío. —comentó sin intenciones de herirla… pero lo hizo. Kagome bajó su rostro ensombrecido.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó al dar un suspiro y sentarse correctamente, para luego posar su mirada en el rostro de su novio. Quería entenderlo y no hacerlo sentir culpable por dejarla en un momento así.

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro —respondió al acariciar sus manos. Ya habían salido de vacaciones—. Mis abuelos están muy delicados de salud y mi familia desea ir a verlos antes que algo malo se les adelante. —comentó rogando porque lo entendiera.

—Bien… —dijo al forzar una sonrisa —esperaré ansiosa tu regreso. InuYasha la atrajo en un protector abrazo, Kagome de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaba por entenderlo.

La primera semana había transcurrida lenta y nostálgicamente para la azabache, la ausencia de InuYasha comenzaba a pesar de a poco.

Pasaba todo el día sola en la gran casa mientras su madre trabajaba, ésta muchas veces llegaba a altas horas de la noche. A Kagome los días se le hacían eternos y las noches dolorosas al reprimir su soledad. Pero ese día sábado hubiese preferido ser sorda en esos momentos, antes que escuchar las barbaridades que le confesaba su madre.

—¡Es que estás loca! —gritó Kagome con desesperación al ponerse de pie.

—Yo debo rehacer mi vida —discutió Tsubaki con indignación.

—¡Pero no cuando mi padre no lleva ni medio mes muerto! —recordó con rabia la delgada azabache —¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!

—Bueno… lo siento —dijo la madre de ésta al encogerse de hombros —pero encontré al hombre indicado para mí y no pienso dejarlo escapar. —informó descaradamente.

—Papá tenía razón —habló Kagome en un tono amargo—. A ese hombre tú no lo conociste ahora, él es el amante que mi padre tanto hablaba. —comentó dolida.

Tsubaki guardó silencio al fruncir sus labios, no le podía decir que llevaba una relación paralela hace ya más de tres meses con él. Sería un golpe muy duro para su hija.

—Tendrás que comportarte como la señorita que tanto me he esmerado en educar… —exigió al ponerse de pie en un tono retador—. El vendrá hoy y serás amable. —ordenó al dirigirse a la cocina. Preparaba una deliciosa lasaña, la cual sabía muy bien era la favorita de su joven amado.

Kagome resopló frustrada, no podía creer el descaro al que su madre podía llegar. Comprendía que tenía que rehacer su vida pero también entendía que hacerlo tan luego no era nada común, mucho menos algo sano… sobre todo para ella.

Se puso de pies con fastidio al oír el armonioso timbre de su hogar resonar por toda la sala. Abrió la puerta de malas ganas y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer al joven hombre parado frente a ella.

Vestía unos jeans azules oscuros, con una ajustada camisa de mezclilla y zapatos pocos formales, sus ojos eran cubiertos nuevamente por unas oscuras gafas. Así era más fácil reconocerlo.

Él era el mismo sujeto que había asistido al funeral de su progenitor. El mismo moreno de cabello largo y trenzado. El mismo que se había mantenido alejado de todos y solo hablaba con su madre.

¿Acaso… él era su amante?

**…**

* * *

Bueno esta vez me la jugaré con este fanfic jijiji Espero que les llame la atención lo que va de esta historia :)

Una cosa más, este fanfic será bien cortito en comparación al que llevo... no más de diez capítulos le calculo.

¡Saludos a Todas!

**CIRCULO MERCENARIO**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes del anime/Manga InuYasha son propiedad de la grandiosa Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia, que por lo demás sí es mía, un poquito más entretenida para las lectoras.

_~De antemano disculpen la falta ortográfica~_

* * *

**Prohibida Tentación.**

_(Capítulo Dos)_

« ¡_Bankotsu! _» Se oyó exclamar con emoción desde el interior. Kagome se giró con cierta sorpresa ante la actitud de su madre, y acumuló toda su rabia al presionar su mano fuertemente contra el pomo de la puerta, ignorando por completo al joven que yacía fuera de la misma.

Tsubaki se acercó rápidamente a la puerta de entrada, mientras secaba sus manos con un grueso paño de cocina.

—Kagome… —sonrió cínicamente la mujer mayor —¿qué modales son esos hija? Invítalo a pasar —dijo al jalar delicadamente la mano del moreno hacia el interior del hogar.

—¿Cómo estás? —saludó el joven con su varonil voz, posando un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Tsubaki. Ésta sonrió coquetamente.

La joven azabache frunció los labios evitando que alguna grosería se escapara de los mismos. ¡¿Pero qué pasaba con ella?! pensó mentalmente al rodar los ojos al ver la actitud de la mujer mayor. Cerrando la puerta de manera poco delicada para luego posar sus pupilas en Tsubaki.

—Kagome, él es Bankotsu… —lo presentó con el deseo de que su hija lo recibiera amablemente, o por lo menos tratara.

—No me interesa. —manifestó la joven de manera insolente, pasando por el lado de la, para ella, inapropiada pareja. Se encontraba demasiado enojada con su madre.

Kagome había logrado apreciar fácilmente la diferencia de edades que había entre ellos, negó en silencio y de la misma manera se dirigió a su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo tras ella en señal de molestia.

—Hmph… parece que no lo agradé. —comentó el joven ojiazul de manera desinteresada; quien había permanecido en silencio momentos atrás, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—Kagome es una buena niña, solo… —habló al posar sus fríos ojos en la escalera e intentar justificar el comportamiento de su hija —está triste.

—Creo que es mejor que me marche. —sugirió con su voz seria. Ya pasaba bastante rabia en su agencia como para lidiar con esos tipos de berrinches y problemas ajenos.

—No Bankotsu, ¿cómo pretendes irte? —cuestionó la mujer de ojos oscuros al fruncir el ceño —He cocinado tu comida favorita. —informó con intenciones de persuadirlo. Éste sonrió de medio lado al ceder.

Tsubaki montaba el elegante comedor, se sentía plena el estar acompañada por el hombre al que realmente amaba, las circunstancias eran lo de menos, ella había decidido ser feliz y Kagome tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo.

El alto moreno se dedicaba a ver las diferentes fotografías que colgaban en distintas partes de la casa; fotos juntos en familia, otras de viajes y algunas sonriendo. Definitivamente aparentaban una felicidad que no existía… una muy falsa; pensó al rodar sus serios ojos azules.

Tsubaki le había comentado lo mal que se llevaba con su esposo desde años atrás, que Kagome era la única razón por la que seguía intentándolo una y otra vez… y a pesar de todo, vivía en un fracasado matrimonio. Pero todo eso cambió drásticamente al llegar el seguro ojiazul a su vida.

—Bankotsu… —el moreno se giró a ver a la mujer de largo cabello oscuro —el almuerzo está servido. Iré por Kagome, ¿está bien? —preguntó con intenciones de no hacerlo sentir incómodo, después de todo era su primera vez en esa casa. El nombrado solo se limitó a asentirle.

La mujer mayor subió rápidamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de su única hija. Tsubaki golpeó de manera insistente al no recibir respuesta de parte de la resentida azabache, «_Kagome abre…_» pidió desde el exterior pero ésta no daba respuesta. «_Kagome abre ahora mismo._» exigió la madre de la joven con un poco de fastidio, y al cabo de un par de minutos la perilla se giró, enseñando a la joven adolescente con un rojizo rostro.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Kagome con su ceño fruncido. Optó por hacerse la molesta cuando realmente había estado llorando en el interior, ¿por qué su Tsubaki no la comprendía?. Decidió que lo mejor sería bloquear sus verdaderas emociones. Pues creía que su madre jamás compartiría su tristeza.

—Baja a almorzar. —ordenó de manera autoritaria.

—No lo haré mamá… —Kagome negó molesta —prefiero morir de hambre antes que sentarme en la misma mesa que ese tipejo. —dijo tajante.

—Lo harás —ordenó nuevamente Tsubaki—. Lo harás, ¿y sabes por qué? —cuestionó Tsubaki con una mirada desafiante, pero Kagome no quiso responder —Porque si no obedeces mis reglas te despides de todo lo que realmente te importa —comenzó a nombrar al alzar cada dedo de su delgada mano—, InuYasha, tus tarjetas de crédito, tus amistades, la carrera de enfermería que tanto te apasiona… todo. —amenazó de manera descarada.

El difunto había dejado ciertos bienes materiales y cuentas de ahorros al nombre de su única hija, pero bajo la tutela de Tsubaki, al menos, hasta que ésta finalizara su profesión y fuera realmente responsable para administrar su dinero. Onigumo jamás imaginó que algo así pudiese pasar, puesto que siempre confió en su esposa, por eso todo lo relacionado a Kagome lo manejaba ella… siempre fue así.

Kagome no le discutió nada, solo la observó con decepción.

—Y así dices llamarte mi madre. —dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que pasaba por su lado y bajaba las escaleras.

Tsubaki sonrió triunfante al verla obedecer sin replica alguna, siguiéndola segundos después.

El almuerzo comenzó realmente incómodo. Kagome mantenía su mirada fija en el obscuro plato de comida mientras oía las coquetas risas que su madre le regalaba al odioso sujeto. No soportó más e interrumpió la conversación de esos dos.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —preguntó con curiosidad. Bankotsu posó sus serios ojos en ella, limpiando sus formados labios con la gruesa servilleta de género, para luego responder.

—Soy modelo —respondió con altanería—. Un modelo demasiado reconocido, en especial para las exclusivas y costosas marcas del mercado. —alardeó al sonreír con arrogancia.

—Y el más cotizado —añadió Tsubaki entre risas—. Bankotsu es un modelo demasiado cotizado en el rubro, en especial en el extranjero —explicó la mujer—. Las marcas prácticamente se lo pelean, ya sean de exclusivas tiendas de ropas, costosos perfumes e incluso lujosos vehículos. —respondió de manera completa a la sencilla pregunta de su hija.

—Ah ya veo… —musitó Kagome en un débil suspiro —o sea que hace un tiempo que engañabas a papá ¿no? —dijo armando su mental rompecabezas —porque tú eres modelo —posó sus ojos en el ojiazul —y tú una muy buena publicista. La mejor. —fijó sus ojos ahora en su madre, comenzando a comprender todo.

Tsubaki llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando con una reconocida agencia de modelaje, obviamente si él era modelo lo más probable era que ahí se hubiesen conocido ¡Por Dios, su madre era una completa descarada! Ahora entendía esas llegadas tan tarde. Las constantes peleas con su padre. Y muchos de los viajes inesperados que hacia su progenitora. Posó sus analíticos ojos en el serio ojiazul, él era el culpable de todo.

—Kagome… —la mujer mayor intentó llamar su atención.

—¿O sea que no tienes ningún tipo de interés en los bienes de mi familia? —preguntó la joven, observando el rostro de indignación que se empezaba a formar en el moreno.

—¿Pero qué mier…? —quiso cuestionar Bankotsu al soltar molesto el plateado cubierto, siendo interrumpido por su madura pareja.

Tsubaki interfirió rápidamente en la batalla de miradas que estos dos se daban, si seguían así las cosas no terminarían para nada bien. El serio ojiazul frunció el ceño, ¿quién demonios se creía esa maldita mocosa para hablarle de esa manera? Deseó aclararle las cosas a su manera pero guardó silencio al oír la alzada voz de Tsubaki.

—¡Basta Kagome, debes ubicarte un poco! —dijo en un alterado tono al salir en defensa de su joven novio.

—¡¿Qué me ubique yo?! —preguntó la joven completamente indignada —¡Si la que se ha estado desubicando constantemente eres tú! —la azabache se encontraba sumamente molesta —Quizás hace cuanto que engañabas a mi padre. —comentó lo último con su voz débilmente quebrada.

—Las cosas no fueron tan así Kagome. —trató de explicar Tsubaki.

—Sí claro… —musitó con su vista fija en la superficie de fina madera del comedor.

—Si trataras de comprender todo sería más sencillo Kag —habló la madre de ésta, con su voz un poco más serena. Intentó tomar la mano de su hija pero ésta esquivó el agarre.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —ignoró por completo a su madre al dirigir la pregunta nuevamente hacia el joven ojiazul.

—veinticuatro años, ¿qué hay con eso? —preguntó él al fruncir el ceño. No le agradaba para nada esa chiquilla mimada, además aún seguía molesto.

—No puedo creerlo —comentó Kagome al negar y sonreír con ironía, posando sus ojos en su madre—, estás con alguien casi veinte años menor que tú.

—Para el amor no hay edad. —discutió la mujer mayor.

—¡Por Dios! —la azabache posó su mano en su frente —¡No puedes creer en esa estupidez a los cuarenta y tres años! —corrigió con soberbia.

—Kagome… —la señaló Tsubaki con reproche en su tono de voz —te estás sobrepasando más de la cuenta.

—Si claro… —rodó los ojos con fastidio— él podría ser tu hijo. Deberías darte cuenta. —dijo al pararse de la mesa.

Bankotsu posó su fría y molesta mirada en la escandalosa chiquilla, la cual ahora se retiraba de la sala del comedor, ¿quién diablos se creía que era? odiaba a la gente altanera, aunque también se podría decir que tenía un poco de tejado de vidrio, ya que él muchas veces solía actuar así. Pero no toleraba a la gente que se inmiscuía en asuntos ajenos. Además, el problema con la edad no era de su incumbencia.

—Lo siento mucho Bankotsu —se disculpó Tsubaki al tomarle la mano, la verdad que ella era la más avergonzada con toda esa situación.

Bankotsu asintió con su rostro serio, le haría la guerra a la maldita chiquilla.

_Una semana después…_

—Lo odio tanto Sango —comentó con rabia la delgada azabache a su única y verdadera amiga, con quien charlaban cada cierto tiempo a través de las redes sociales que acortaban la distancia entre ellas. Esta vez hablaban a través de webcam.

—¿Y va todos los días a tu casa? —preguntó con sorpresa la castaña.

—Sí —asintió Kagome al recargarse sobre su escritorio—. Es como si viviera acá, llega temprano y se va súper tarde. —contó con fastidio.

—¿E InuYasha sabe de esto? —preguntó con interés la joven de hermosos ojos avellanas, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su amiga—¿Y qué te dice?

—Que no haga caso, que los evite. —respondió al encogerse de hombros.

—Kag… ¿y cómo van las cosas con tu madre? —sentía lastima por la situación que estaba pasando su mejor amiga. Sango deseó acompañar a la joven azabache en esos difíciles momentos, pero había bajado sus calificaciones y tenía que someterse a ciertos exámenes para aprobar el año. La azabache negó tristemente a su pregunta.

—Apenas nos hablamos —dijo refiriéndose a la relación madre e hija—, estoy muy decepcionada de ella y prefiero que las cosas sigan así. —comentó decidida.

—¿Y el chico es guapo? —Sango tenía cierta curiosidad en saber del odioso pretendiente que tanto atacaba Kagome.

—Es un inservible modelo… —respondió con fastidio al sentarse correctamente —¿no te lo había contado? —la castaña negó —Se llama Bankotsu y dice ser muy famoso, es un tonto de lo peor. —comentó al empuñar sus manos a la altura de su rostro al recordar la cara del moreno.

—¿B-Bankotsu Ebina? —preguntó, e involuntariamente una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña al recibir un asentimiento de parte de su amiga.

—¿Qué te pone tan feliz? —Kagome preguntó desentendida al fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué sentía un escalofrió al verle el rostro a la castaña?

—Es que ese hombre es el sueño de toda mujer —respondió al enseñarle un poster de él colgado en la pared de su habitación—. Mírale esos ojos, esa blanca sonrisa, ese hermoso cuerpo… es perfecto. —comentó muy animada. Mientras movía el portátil de arriba a abajo, enseñando, para ella, semejante hermoso y perfecto cuerpo tallado por Dioses.

—¡Basta Sango! —pidió la azabache —quita la cámara web de ahí o cancelaré el chat. —amenazó con sus ojos cubiertos por las pequeñas palmas de su mano.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo la castaña al volver a tomar asiento en su escritorio—. Pero dime, ¿es guapo o no es guapo? —preguntó al señalar el poster tras ella.

—Sango... —Kagome suspiró profundamente —por favor.

—Pero mírale ese cuerpo perfecto. —insistió solo para fastidiar a su joven amiga.

—Photoshop seguramente. —discutió Kagome al cruzarse de brazos.

—¡Ay Kagome! —dijo Sango sonriendo pícaramente —tienes a un bombón deseado por las féminas de la mitad del mundo y no te interesa. Por lo menos reconoce que es guapo. —habló la castaña al mover insistentemente sus cejas.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabía quién es. —Kagome comentó desinteresada.

—Claro que no… —habló aun sonriente su fiel amiga —si con tu aversión a la moda me imagino que ni siquiera lo reconociste cuando lo viste por primera vez.

—¡Que no me interesa Sango! —aclaró una vez más, esta vez con algo de fastidio.

—Está bien Kag… —contuvo su sonrisa para comprender el estado de ánimo su amiga —Solo has caso a lo que te dice InuYasha, e ignóralo.

—Sí, tal vez eso sea lo mejor… hacer como si ninguno de los dos existiera. —habló cabizbaja. Con el engreído muchacho sería sencillo pero con su madre… eso sería bastante duro para ella.

—Bueno Kagome, me tengo que ir… —habló mientras se ponía de pie —tengo un examen en quince minutos y aun debo ordenar las cosas que necesito.

—Está bien Sango —dijo sonriendo la azabache.

—¡Por fin te ríes mujer! —comentó sonriente al ver el rostro de su apreciada amiga.

—Siempre lo hago, es solo que ese tonto ha opacado mi vida. —dijo la azabache al fruncir los labios.

—Quizás si cambiaras tu armario el chico sería un poco menos creído —aconsejó entre risas. Kagome negó al poner sus ojos en blanco—, y de una vez por todas te deshaces de todas esas ropas anchas y renuévate, que tienes una figura envidiable. —le recordó.

—¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?! —preguntó fingiendo molestia —Mi ropa no es para nada vieja, es a la moda —corrigió—, solo es más ancha que las que usan comúnmente las chicas, pero es mucho más cómoda. —comentó con seguridad al defender sus atuendos.

—Bien, cada uno con sus gustos ¿no? —dijo resignada la castaña.

Se despidieron rápidamente y una vez finalizada la conversación, Kagome bajó la pantalla al cerrar su computadora portátil. Dio un enorme bostezo y se encaminó cansada hacia su amplia cama, se dejó caer sobre la misma de manera confiada, cerró sus ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Abrió sus achocolatados ojos gracias al débil rugido de su estómago, se estiró cuanto más pudo sobre el blando colchón, posó su mirada en el reloj del velador junto a su cama. Seis y veinte. Se sentó correctamente y rascó sus pesados parpados con cuidado, dio un pequeño bostezo y se puso de pie al dirigirse por algo de comer a la cocina.

Se sentía anímicamente tranquila al no toparse con ninguna de las desagradables presencias que le opacaban el genio. Pero este se hizo abruptamente presente al oír las risas de los amantes provenientes del cuarto de jacuzzi.

« _Malditos asquerosos _» fue lo primero que se pasó por su cabeza al imaginarse las "cosas" que debían de estar haciendo en ese lugar.

Se sentó en el amplio y cómodo sofá en forma de "L", encendió el amplio televisor de pantalla plana colgado en la resistente muralla, presionó los botones del control remoto, topándose con un canal de reportajes médicos. Esos eran sus favoritos. Los acompañó de unas fieles y deliciosas papas fritas y una helada Coca-Cola, para ella, era sencillamente lo mejor, con eso lograría disipar toda su molestia. A pesar de ser estudiante de enfermería la comida chatarra era algo que un no podía dejar del todo.

Su molestia e irritación volvieron a hacerse presente al oír los débiles ruidos de los escalones, creyó que sería su madre pero se equivocó rotundamente al ver a la persona que aparecía.

« _¡Pero es que éste hombre es un confianzudo de lo peor! _» pensó con indignación al verlo bajar solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, todo su torso iba completamente desnudo, humedecido por las pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban de su cabello, el cual iba amarrado de manera desordenada.

Se giró enojada, decidida a ignorar su presencia y posar su vista nuevamente en el televisor.

Bankotsu bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina, se dirigía por un champagne que Tsubaki le había pedido; pensó que estaban solos ya que no había oído a la antipática chiquilla. Sus azules ojos vieron fugazmente a la joven sentada sola en el sofá de esa enorme sala.

Kagome trató de posar sus cinco sentidos en ese programa de televisión y su "comida", si es que a eso se le podía llamar así. No quería volver a pasar rabia por ellos, mucho menos deprimirse por algo que ya no estaba en sus manos.

« _Ese es un muy buen programa…_» ¿Qué había oído? Sus ojos se posaron serios sobre la presencia de aquel moreno quien había llegado a su casa a amargarle la existencia. No entendió por qué hablaba con ella, si ella no lo hacía en lo más mínimo con él. Decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo, así que siguió alimentándose de su comida chatarra, esta vez, haciendo ruido al masticar su nada saludable alimento.

—Veo que tu mamá tiene razón… —siguió hablando aunque ella no le prestara atención —eres una niña maleducada.

Kagome sintió como toda su sangre hervía en su interior. Ya tenía suficiente con escuchar a su madre como para que ahora él viniera a decirle eso, ¿quién se creía? El deseo de ignorarlo se fue al mismísimo demonio en ese preciso instante.

—Si soy o no una maleducada… —frunció su ceño al posar su molesta mirada en él —¿a ti qué te importa? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Que ahora eres como una hija para mí… —le recordó cínicamente al sonreír de manera arrogante —y de verdad que comienzas a avergonzarme. —comentó solo con intención de hacerla enojar. Comenzaba a entender cómo sacarla de quicio, dar en su punto débil… su padre.

—¡¿Qué…?! —deseó cuestionar pero la impotencia se adueñó de ella. Se sentía completamente indignada —jamás te vería de esa manera, es más, podrías ser mi hermano mayor… estúpido. —lo ofendió agresivamente con rabia.

« ¿_Estúpido…? _» Ahora fue él quien frunció el ceño al creer oír mal. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto u ofenderlo de esa manera, admitió que momentos atrás sintió cierta lástima por la chica al verla tan sola… pero no, ella era una orgullosa maleducada. Ahora actuaría de otra manera, y eso significaría la guerra definitiva entre ella y él.

—No te preocupes —dijo al encogerse de hombros—, que si tuviera una hija no sería tan fea como tú. —mencionó al sonreír de manera burlesca al dirigirse lentamente a las escaleras.

« _¿Fea…? ¿El muy maldito me dijo fea? _» se cuestionó Kagome de manera interna al presionar de manera disimulada el envase de plástico de las papas fritas.

—Ah… —habló el moreno parado desde el tercer escalón —y por favor no subas que con tu madre estaremos haciendo cosas de grandes —dijo sonriendo de medio lado—. Suelo ser muy escandaloso. —fue lo último que dijo al desaparecer de la vista de la joven.

La azabache mordió el envase de plástico con todas sus fuerzas, intentando contener un enorme grito de frustración, o insulto hacia él. Enredó sus manos en su cabello, presionándolo levemente.

« _¡Ah!_ _Maldito engreído…_» dijo un poco más tranquila al dar un profundo suspiro « _No necesitaba tantos asquerosos detalles _» reconoció cabizbaja. Su padre no llevaba ni medio mes fallecido y su madre ya se revolcaba con otro, y peor aún, en su propia casa y en la cama que solía compartir con su amado progenitor.

« _Es una maldita degenerada…_» Mañana muy temprano hablaría seriamente con su madre, antes de que ésta se fuera al trabajo aclararían detalles respecto a su nuevo "noviecito". Aceptaría la relación de ellos, pero de la puerta hacia afuera, no lo quería volver a ver dentro de la casa.

_Al otro día…_

—¡Kagome el desayuno está servido! —gritó Tsubaki desde el primer piso —¡Baja ahora!

La azabache dio un pequeño brinco desde su cama al ver la hora del reloj. Nueve quince. Frunció el ceño algo extrañada de que su madre aun estuviera en casa, ya que por lo general, ésta siempre salía de la misma alrededor de las siete de la mañana.

Bajó rápidamente con su pijama de dos piezas color amarillo y bordes rosados. Vestía el atuendo abotonado hasta el cuello.

Al cruzar el amplio umbral que daba a la sala del comedor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Ahí, precisamente ahí estaba sentado el joven culpable de su constante mal genio.

Tsubaki se giró a verla y Bankotsu casi devuelve el té que había tragado anteriormente.

« _¿Pero en qué siglo vive ésta chica? _» se preguntó al fijar sus ojos en el patético pijama que vestía. Tosió un par de veces al golpear su torso e intentar contener sus ganas de burlarse.

—¿Banky estás bien? —preguntó la mujer mayor. Éste asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado al carraspear su garganta.

—Como si tuviéramos tanta buena suerte como para que se muriera por culpa de una simple tos. —musitó Kagome para ella misma.

—Kagome… —dijo Tsubaki, atrayendo su atención —¿qué haces vestida así?

—¿Él durmió aquí? —ignoró por completo la pregunta de su madre al hacer la de ella. Bankotsu sonrió de manera burlesca.

—S-sí —dijo Tsubaki un poco indecisa en responder—. Ayer se le hizo muy tarde.

—Pero él tiene auto. —la joven azabache discutió tajante.

—Yo le pedí que se quedara. — Tsubaki justificó rápidamente.

—Eso cambia todas las cosas —habló la azabache con su rostro ensombrecido en decepción.

—Kagome… —la nombró su madre al ponerse de pie, dándole la espalda al moreno quien solo se dedicaba a oír —Hoy en la noche saldré de viaje.

« _Luna de miel querrás decir…_» pensó Kagome al rodar los ojos.

—La empresa se ganó un proyecto muy importante y necesitan que su mejor publicista viaje a los Estados Unidos —contó entusiasmada—. Es una oportunidad única y muy importante para mí. —dijo pidiendo su comprensión.

Kagome la observó con apatía, ojala su madre fuese igual con ella al entender sus emociones.

—Bien —dijo la azabache al encogerse de hombros—. Ve. —mencionó con intenciones de salir de ese cuarto. Pero tanto sus pasos como respiración fueron detenidos abruptamente al oír lo que su madre informaba. Sintió su sangre hervir en su interior.

« _Bankotsu se quedará aquí el tiempo que yo este afuera… él cuidara de ti. _»

**…**

* * *

**Notita:** Wooou! es que esta mujer si que es una completa descarada :/ ¿Que tal les pareció? pues espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Bankotsu y Kagome en este fanfic serán muy impulsivos y la agresividad será un factor muy importante entre ellos, debido a que se odian y harán lo posible por joderle la vida al otro. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso dicen por ahí jajajajaja.

Ok, quiero pedir una inmensa disculpa a las personas que comenzaron conmigo y este fanfic debido a que por problemas personales demore tanto en actualizar. De verdad lo siento muchísimo.

**...**

Agradezco comentarios a:

**Rogue85: **_Si hasta yo estoy nerviosa porque los quiero crear bien impulsivos. Es algo muy nuevo para mí y la verdad espero que no se quede atrás ya que será un fic cortito. Gracias Pao!_

**Aidee Gv: **_Mi Aide :) ojala ya que igual es como algo raro ¿no? jajaja me refiero a la trama XD. Gracias por todo mi bela amiga._

**Yuli: **_Mi Yuli! jajaja muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí. Vamos a ver que tal le va a este fic._

**Mari-ibs: **_Siento la demora pero por problemas personales no pude actualizar. Ahora ya comenzare a actualizar más seguido._

**Miko Kaoru-sama: **_Jajajaja es que morí con tu rw. Cuando lo leí y vi "Yeguaaaaaaaaa!" yo quede así o.O W-T-F! ¿por qué me dice eso? jajaja después me reía sola XD que loca yo :) Yo tampoco le tengo mucha fe a InuLindo pero baaaah veremos que tal va. No hermana, Kag y Bank se odiaran pero con todo. Aunque no en tantos capítulos ya que el fanfic será bien cortito comparado con "C.O" espero que te guste :) Saludos y circulo mercenario 4ever jajajaja_

**Sweet . Ale 13: **_Hola hermana, pues sí, y esperemos que tenga un buen recibimiento :/ aunque mi retraso también juega en contra. Saludos!_

Chicas muchísimas gracias por el apoyo demostrado en rw, eso se agradece un montón.

**_..._**

Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su completo agrado, ¿sugerencias? pues claro que sí. ¿Alguna broma pesada para Bank o para Kag? XD para que se las hagan entre ellos, ya que ahora estarán solo y comenzará la guerra jajajaj se los agradecería un montón.

_~Gracias y abrazos peligrosamente mercenarios para todas~_

**CIRCULO MERCENARIO**


End file.
